


What A Heart Wants

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Hope, Love, M/M, Mirror of Erised, One Shot, Short, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: In front of the Mirror of Erised, all is revealed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	What A Heart Wants

“What do you see?” His voice is almost a whisper, but he can’t bring himself to raise his voice a bit higher.

“What do I see?” Draco repeats. He shrugs, then tilts his head. “It’s a mirror. What should I see?”

Harry glances at his feet and steps away. “Nothing, I suppose.”

“Wait,” Draco says to Harry’s turned back. “You’ve stepped away, but I still see us. What is this?” Draco’s hand finds Harry’s arm and pulls him back without tearing his eyes away from the glass. “What am I seeing?”

Harry stares at his feet. “It’s a mirror.”

“I bloody know it’s a mirror!” Draco says. His hands flap a little in frustration, and Harry’s eyes catch on them. The catching is nothing new. “Tell me what I’m seeing, Harry Potter. This instant.”

“What do you see?” Harry asks again. He lifts his head and finally faces the mirror. He knows what he’ll see there; he’s been watching the same image for months, just as easily pulled into the Mirror of Erised at twenty years old as he was at eleven.

“I see us,” Draco says after a moment, obligingly, but with a raised eyebrow. “But I look… I’m happy. And- well, you look happy too.” Draco glances at Harry briefly out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the mirror. “Happier than you are now. Your shoulders don’t look so heavy in there.”

Harry stares at Draco, and his mouth falls open a little. Of all things Harry expected when he’d decided to take Draco here, this had not been it. He’d expected him to say something about his mother, or about the war, and then Harry would explain what the mirror was. What he saw in it. Why he’d shown it to Draco. He hadn’t expected to be a part of Draco’s deepest, most desperate desire. 

But then, Draco is part of his, isn’t he?

Of course, his parents still reflect back in the mirror. Along with generations of Harry’s ancestors, too. Ron and Hermione are a newer addition since when Harry saw the mirror in his first year because they’ve become his family as well. And Draco. Draco is in there too, shaking his parents hands, standing next to Harry, smiling at Harry like he’s something important.

“Harry,” Draco says quietly. “What is it?”

Harry looks to Draco. “What do you think it is?”

“A mirror.” Draco rolls his eyes. “What do _you_ see in it?”

Harry opens his mouth, and then closes it. Opens it again. “My family.”

“Okay,” Draco says. He tilts his head again and then looks between the mirror and Harry. “So it shows us what… oh. It shows us what our heart wants.”

Harry startles. Draco says it so frankly, so openly. Like it’s obvious that his heart wants to see Harry and himself in that mirror. 

Harry’s not sure what to say so he says, “You figured it out much quicker than I did.”

Draco smirks. “I’m sure I did. When did you find this?”

Harry coughs. “When I was eleven.”

Draco’s smirk widens. “Why am I not surprised?” Finally, Draco turns his back on the mirror, putting himself between the glass and Harry. 

Harry can still see their reflections though. His parents are hugging him now, and Draco holds his hand. Harry stuffs his hands in his pockets and tries to focus on Draco’s face in front of him. 

“What do you see in the mirror, Harry?” Draco asks again. So softly. Harry might lean forward to hear him better. 

“My parents. Family,” Harry says. “Ron and Hermione.”

Draco nods. 

“You,” Harry breathes. 

Draco freezes. Harry is frozen. They stand, the two of them, in a grim dingy room with bluish light and an assortment of lost items. Old desks, stocks of anti-cheating quills that were forgotten, a hoard of Halloween themed silverware that look like they’ve never been used. This mirror, somehow lost here too. It’s majestic, far more majestic than any of the other items in the storage room, but it fits in among the broken and forgotten. 

“Okay,” Draco says. And then he kisses Harry. 


End file.
